Sleeping Beauty
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Basado en la pelicula del cuento clasico "La Bella Durmiente", mi primer GENDER BENDER ICHIRUKI, por favor denle una oportunidad les asuguro que no se arrepentiran.
1. Capítulo 1 y 2

**Sleeping Beauty**

Ok primero que nada este es mi primer fic GENDER BENDER al estilo ICHIRUKI, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y LA BELLA DURMIENTE no me pertenece, sino que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños; KUBO TITE-SENSEI y WALT DISNEY.**

**NOTA: Puede haber algunos cambios en la historia que nada que ver con la película. Y también un poco de OOC (Out Of Character *Cambio de Personalidad*)**

**NOTA II: En este fic aparecerán HISSANA y MASAKI.**

Ok ahora si pueden disfrutar de su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dones, Maldición, Salvación**

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de Karakura, gobernaban el rey Isshin Kurosaki y su joven esposa; la reina Masaki Kurosaki. Ambos eran muy queridos por su pueblo, pero, había algo que la pareja de gobernantes no tenían. Un heredero al trono. Después de mucho tiempo de espera, la reina Masaki le dio a su pueble una heredera; una princesa con el nombre de Ichigo.

Isshin llamo así a su primogénita porque sería "la que protege" a todo aquel que estaría en problemas. El bautizo se llevó a cabo al día siguiente; los reyes dieron una gran celebración por el nacimiento de su princesa que invitaron a todos los nobles de los reinos vecinos y hasta su pueblo también fue invitado a la celebración.

Dentro del castillo había una hermosa decoración desde los tonos más claros hasta los más oscuros, había también una hermosa decoración de elegantes y llamativas flores y hasta bufones para entretener a los invitados. En ese momento a cabo de unos minutos después un heraldo apareció mientras se colocaba unos centímetros alejado de los dos reyes y con voz firme dijo.

– Sus reales majestades; el Rey Byakuya y su esposa la reina Hissana. Y su alteza; el príncipe Rukio.

– Byakuya, amigo mío. Me alegra de que hayas venido a la fiesta de mi hija. – dijo alegremente Isshin mientras recibía con los brazos abiertos al noble de cabellos negros.

– Por nada en el mundo me lo perdería. Un Kuchiki no debe de faltarle al respeto a un noble. – aclaro Byakuya.

– Masaki muchas felicidades. Tu hija es un encanto. – felicito Hissana a su amiga Masaki.

– Muchas gracias Hissana. Pero miren que tenemos aquí, el príncipe Rukio. Vaya cuanto ha crecido. – dijo Masaki a su amiga mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a un niño de alrededor de uno años de edad que traía consigo un regalo para la recién nacida.

– Rukio. Hijo. ¿No vas a ver a tu prometida? – pregunto cariñosamente la pelinegra a su hijo.

–_¿Prometida?_– pensó confundido el niño mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Ven Rukio, quiero presentarte a una personita. – comento la reina Masaki mientras llevaba al príncipe Kuchiki hacia una elegante cuna. – Rukio, quiero conozcas a Ichigo. Tu prometida.

–_¿Ella es? Vaya que es muy fea. No, ni pienso casarme con esa cosa monstruosa_. – pensó mientras miraba con extrañeza a la bebé quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna. En ese momento el heraldo comenzó a anunciar otra cosa más llamando la atención de todos.

– Sus honorables excelencias, las tres ilustres hadas; la buena hada Rangiku, la buena hada Orihime y la buena hada Hiyori.

En ese momento en el que el heraldo hablo un destello luminoso alumbro la sala de eventos, de allí bajaron tres hermosas jóvenes con unos elegantes vestidos y además con alas en sus espaldas y unas varitas en mano.

La primera en bajar fue Rangiku; ella tenía el cabello cobrizo, tez un tanto blanca, ojos grises, y de un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso que dejaba a la imaginación de cualquier hombre. Ella usaba un vestido color rojo carmesí.

La segunda fue Orihime; ella tenía el cabello anaranjado cobre, tez blanca, y bueno también ella tenía un cuerpo bastante súper dotado, ojos grises y de una personalidad cálida y alegre. Ella usaba un vestido color verde pasto.

La última fue Hiyori; tenía el cabello güero pálido, tez bastante clara, ojos cafés y una personalidad orgullosa y a la vez misteriosa. Ella usaba un vestido color azul fuerte.

Las tres comenzaron a volar con elegancia hacia donde estaban los cuatro reyes junto con el príncipe y la princesa, al llegar allí lo primero que hicieron fue en ver a la tierna recién nacida. Rangiku y Orihime se les ilumino el rostro al ver a la divina criatura descansando en su cunita, mientras que Hiyori simplemente la observo con cariño y calidez como una hermana mayor a su nueva hermanita.

– Es un encanto. – dijeron al unísono las tres hadas, se alejaron unos centímetros de la cunita de la niña mientras se arrodillaban ante los padres de la recién nacida y de los otros invitados junto a su hijo.

– Sus majestades.

– Cada una de nosotras dotara al bebé con un raro don, que en suma serán tres. – hablo la mayor de las hadas mientras recibía la aceptación de Isshin y de su esposa. Rangiku llego a la cuna de Ichigo y comenzó a recitar su regalo. – Princesita. Mi don para ti será la belleza.

_Un don especial la belleza sin igual. Rojos labios cual carmín y la fragancia del tierno jazmín._

– Gentil princesita. Mi don para ti será una gloriosa voz. – dijo Orihime, luego de que su compañera terminara con el regalo que le hizo a la pequeña.

_Un don encantador, una melodiosa voz. Que le envidia el ruiseñor, su vida entera será una canción._

– Dulce princesita. Mi don para ti será…

En ese momento en que Hiyori iba a decir el don a la pequeña Ichigo, una ventisca helada y pesada apareció en el salón asustando un poco a los invitados. En eso las puertas del castillo se abrieron bruscamente mientras que estas chocaban con brusquedad contra las paredes de piedras, algunas de las decoraciones de aquel lugar volaban de un lugar a otro debido a la fuerte ventisca que había entrado.

Isshin y Masaki estaban confundidos. Byakuya ocultaba a su hijo y a Hissana detrás de él mientras que Rukio se aferraba a su madre buscando protección. Rangiku, Orihime y Hiroyi estaban aturdidas y preocupadas. En ese momento un relámpago apareció de la nada mientras que éste chocaba contra el suelo haciendo que una llamarada color verde eléctrico resplandeciera el salón de fiestas.

Una vez que aquella llamarada se estaba consumiendo se podía ver una figura espectral y oscura, para en ese entonces la llamarada se apagó, dejando ver a una joven de mirada dorada, tez blanca como la de un cadáver, cabello morado-azulado sujetado con una coleta por un listón rojo, en su cabeza se podía apreciar una corona que tenía la forma de dos cuernos que parecía como los de un dragón y finalmente su vestimenta era totalmente negra con algunos toques color morados. Y en su mano se podía apreciar un bastón con una esfera negra y que además en este había un cuervo posado en ésta.

– Es Senna. – exclamo bajo Orihime.

– ¿A que vino esa aquí? – gruño molesta Hiyori, a ella nunca le agrado a Senna desde el momento en que ella y sus amigas le conocieron.

– Shhh, Hiyori. – Rangiku le callo tratando de que aquella "invitada" no la escuchara.

– Pues sí que esta es una reunión brillante Rey Isshin. – dijo Senna mientras miraba con frialdad a los reyes y a los invitados. – La realeza, la nobleza, la plebe y… jajaja, que singular hasta la gentuza. – aquella joven se burló lo último cuando observo a las tres hadas, que estaban en la cuna de la bebé, claro que para Hiyori al escuchar eso la molesto. Pero antes de que ella comenzara en darle su merecido Rangiku y Orihime la detuvieron. – Realmente me sentí apenada de NO recibir invitación.

– Es que no te queríamos, Senna. – dijo burlona y orgullosa Hiyori mientras le sonreía con burla a Senna.

– ¿QUÉ NO ME… – en ese momento la ojidorado se controló antes de liberar su toda su furia contra los que estaban allí. – Jo, dios que embarazosa situación, esperaba que todo se debiera a un descuido. Pero en tal caso será mejor que me vaya. – fingió en un tono ofendido mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar, pero en ese momento fue detenida por Masaki.

– No… ¿No se siente ofendida excelencia? – pregunto avergonzada y a la vez un poco asustada la esposa de Isshin.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué majestad? – pregunto con burla Senna a la reina. – Y para demostrarlo mi buena voluntad yo… también concederé un don a su hija. – en eso una macabra y siniestra sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquella chica mientras observaba divertida como las tres hadas protegían el cunero de la princesa. – ¡Oigan todos ustedes! La princesa si crecerá adoptada con gracia y belleza… podrá ser amada por cuantos las conozcan… pero… ¡Al cumplir los 16 años antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchara el dedo con el uso de una rueca y MORIRA!

– ¡Ay, no! – exclamo Masaki asustada mientras corría a la cuna de su hija para después cargarla y aferrarla a su pecho. Senna rio macabramente en ese entonces observando con justicia aquellos que la humillaron, pero, en especial a Isshin y Masaki.

– ¡Detengan a esa hechicera! – ordeno con furia Isshin mientras que todos sus guardias se abalanzaron contra ella… pero…

– ¡ATRÁS ESTUPIDOS! – exclamo la bruja mientras que aquella llamas verdosas eléctrico la rodearon, haciendo que todos los guardias que la querían acechar se alejaran para evitar quemarse.

Solamente los ecos de aquella risa macabra y diabólica inundaron ahora el salón de fiestas del que alguna vez estaba lleno de felicidad. Una vez que todo volvió a la "normalidad", Masaki aún tenía aferrada a su hija con ella mientras que su esposo miraba con profundo odio y maldad a aquel lugar donde estaba aquel demonio de Senna. Byakuya miro a su mujer y a su hijo tratando de ver si ellos se encontraban bien.

– No se desesperen sus majestades. – tratando de calmar Rangiku a los dos reyes. – Hiyori aún tiene un don para ella.

– ¿Entonces puede deshacer ese horrible hechizo? – pregunto Isshin esperanzado pero luego aquella esperanza se consumió cuando escucho lo siguiente.

– No señor. – respondió Hiyori en un tono decepcionado.

– Los poderes de Senna son grandes alteza. – replico Rangiku.

– Pero puede ayudar en algo. – agrego Orihime mientras le daba ánimos a Hiyori cuando la empujo hacia los dos reyes.

– P-pero… – dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

– Haz lo que puedas querida. – la animo Orihime.

– Si, inténtalo. – dijo la pelicobrizo.

– Dulce princesita, si por ese desdichado embrujo te ha de herir el huso de una rueca en un dedo, que haya un rayo de esperanzada el don que te concedo y NO con la muerte, solo el profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá y de ese sueño hechicero despertarás al calor del primer beso de amor. – con esto último Hiyori termino de recitar aquel don, que tranquilizo un poco a los reyes.

_Pues desde hoy triunfará el amor..._

Pero el Rey Isshin temeroso no obstante por la vida de su hija, ordeno a que todas las ruecas de hilar del reino fueran quemadas ese mismo día, y la real orden se cumplió de inmediato. Una gran columna de fuego fue consumiendo rápidamente todas aquellas ruecas de hilar mientras que los espectadores veían algunos tranquilos, preocupados y además tristes como aquellas llamas de fuego quemaban aquellas ruecas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Plan**

Mientras tanto en el salón de se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso con una mirada fruncida y a la vez preocupada desde la ventana al ver como aquella montaña de ruecas de hilar estaban siendo quemadas. Rangiku soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba la puente de su nariz. Estaba un poco estresada por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

– Simples váratelas de nada servirá. – dijo en ese momento Rangiku a sus amigas mientras se volaba directamente hacia ellas.

– Ven a tomar una buena taza de té Ran. – dijo Orihime tranquila mientras hacía aparecer con su varita dos tazas y un tetera, mientras que Hiyori también lo hacía. – Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

– Ja, para Senna una hoguera no será un obstáculo. – comento casi de forma burlona y seca Hiroyi a sus compañeras.

– Claro que no, pero, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? – replico la pelicobrizo.

– Pues… tal vez si la pudiéramos entrar en razón. – insistió Orihime mientras servía el té a sus dos amigas.

– ¿A Senna? – pregunto incrédula la güerita.

– Bueno, no ha de ser todo tan mala ¿No? – respondió inocentemente la pelinaranja.

– Ja, claro que lo es. – dijo Rangiku.

– Me daría gusto en convertirla en un sapo barrigón. – gruño Hiyori mientras comía con brusquedad un par de galletas.

– Hiyori, no está bien que digas esas cosas. – le llamo la atención Orihime.

– Además… eso no podría ser, nuestros poderes no son para ser el mal. – aclaro la mayor de las hadas.

– Solo son para ser el bien y traer felicidad y alegría. – agrego la segunda voluptuosa.

– Pues eso a mí me haría feliz. – refunfuño la ojicafe mientras bebía de un solo tragón el té.

– Debe de haber otra manera. – musito la voluptuosa del grupo mientras pensaba con claridad, en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras miraba a sus compañeras con algo de diversión. – La hay.

– ¿DEBERAS? – exclamo Hiyori.

– ¿Cuál es Rangiku? – pregunto emocionada Orihime.

– Voy a… – en ese momento Rangiku callo mientras hizo un seña a sus compañeras. – Shhh, shhh, recuerden que las paredes tienen oídos.

En ese momento la mayor del grupo comenzó a verificar si no había algún chismoso en la costa, pues, con todo esto que paso con Senna ya ni saben si dejo allí algún secuaz sin vergüenza.

– Siéguenme. – susurro la primera hada voluptuosa.

En un movimiento utilizo Rangiku utilizo su varita para transformar su tamaño humano a la de un insecto. Orihime al verla transformase en esa forma también le siguió la corriente mientras seguía a su compañera en algún lugar seguro para esconderse. Cuando las dos pasaron junto a Hiyori, quien estaba revisando por debajo de una mesa, ella observo a sus dos compañeras que se metían en un joyero de llave.

La güera reviso por última vez si no había moros en la costa antes de que cambiara su tamaño, una vez que la ojicafe hizo aquella transformación se fue directamente al joyero junto con sus amigas mientras que aquel objeto se cerraba entre sí y con cerrojo. Ya una vez dentro de ese lugar Rangiku comenzó a contarles a Orihime y a Hiyori su plan.

– La convertiré en flor.

– ¿A Senna? – pregunto Hiyori esperanzada mientras se imaginaba a su rival transformándose en flor y ella arrancándole sus pétalos felizmente.

– Jaja, no Hiyori a la princesa. – respondió la pelicobrizo a su amiga mientras que la güerita frunció su ceño.

– Ay, si sería una hermosa flor. – comento Orihime mientras se imaginaba a la princesa Ichigo transformada en una hermosa rosa, clavel o una flor de cerezo.

– ¿No lo ven? Una flor no se puede pinchar un dedo. – exclamo con alegría Rangiku mientras veía emocionada a sus compañeras.

– Porque no tienen verdad. – dijo la pelinaranja mientras que Rangiku asentía.

– Estaría completamente segura. – en ese momento cuando el plan ya tenía éxito, la sonrisa de Hiyori que tenía en ese momento se borró al instante mientras que un voz seria y justa le dijo lo siguiente a sus amigas.

– Hasta que Senna enviara una nevada.

– Si, jajaja… ay no. – Rangiku se le borro rápidamente la sonrisa del rostro y también aquella imagen de una Ichigo convertida flor totalmente marchita por el invierno.

– Recuerda que ella siempre te arruina tus más bellas flores Ran. – la segunda voluptuosa comenzó a consolar la mayor de ellas, mientras recordaba como Rangiku siempre sembraba en su jardín sus flores favoritas y después Senna cuando se enteraba de ello enviaba una ventisca para arruinar su hermoso jardín.

– Tiene razón, y es precisamente que quiere que hagamos. – refunfuño la pelicobrizo.

– ¿Qué será que se le escape a esa? Se la sabe todas. – gruño con rabia Hiyori mientras fruncía más su ceño.

– Te equivocas Hiyori, Senna no sabe nada del amor, ni de la calidad, ni de la bondad, ni de la satisfacción de ayudar a otros. – en ese momento cuando Rangiku escucho todo eso que decía su amiga se le ilumino el rostro y el foco. – A veces pienso que ella no es muy feliz.

– ¡Eso es! – exclamo el hada mayor mientras que sus dos amigas la miraron raro. – Está claro, como eso es de lo único que ella no entiende no podría esperar, jejejeje. Vamos, vamos chicas tenemos que planearlo cuidadosamente. – Orihime y Hiyori se vieron algo confusas mientras escuchaban Rangiku su plan. – Si la cabaña del leñador, la que está abandonada desde luego. Isshin y Masaki se opondrán, pero si le explicamos que no hay más alternativa…

– Explicar que Ran. – pregunto la pelinaranja confundida.

– De como tres bondadosas campesinas van a cuidar a una "huerfanita" en medio de la selva. – explico la pelicobrizo a la pequeña hada.

– Oh, que almas tan caritativas. – exclamo Orihime mientras se imaginaba a esas tres campesinas cuidar de la princesa.

– ¿Y quiénes son ellas? – pregunto Hiyori sin emoción.

– Den la vuelta. – ordeno Rangiku, mientras que los dos hadas se voltearon y se vieron reflejadas en un espejo mientras que el hada mayor les había cambiado su atuendo de su verdadera identidad a una de campesinas.

– Oh, pero si somos nosotras. – Orihime se miró maravillada mientras se revisaba cada detalle de su vestuario de campesina.

– ¿Las campesinas nosotras? – Hiyori miro con horror su reflejo, pues, su vestuario le agradaba pero lo único que NO toleraba era aquel color ROSA.

– ¿Y cuidaremos del bebé? – dijo emocionada la pelinaranja mientras se imaginaba como ella cuidaba a la princesita.

– ¿Y porque no? – sonrió divertida Rangiku.

– ¡Oh, me encantaría! – exclamo Orihime. Mientras tanto Hiyori aún seguía viéndose en el espejo mientras fruncía su ceño al verse vestida con ropas color rosado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica cambio el color en azul.

– Bueno si, pero tenemos que alimentarla y… – en ese momento la interrumpió la segunda voluptuosa de su amiga.

– Y bañarla, y vestirla, y arrullarla para que duerma, oh, seria delicioso.

– ¿pero deberás crees que podemos? – pregunto la güera a la otra voluptuosa.

– Si los humanos pueden nosotras también. – respondió con orgullo Rangiku.

– Además tenemos nuestra magia que nos ayudara. – añadió la ojicafe con orgullo, en ese momento antes de que el hada mayor se fuera saliendo del joyero alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo su compañera.

– Bueno eso sí. – asintió Orihime.

– ¡Eso no! ¡Nada de magia! Guardare las varitas de virtud ahora mismo. – dijo Rangiku mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeras para después quitarle a Orihime su varita. – ¡Ah, y mejor nos deshacemos de las alas ahora mismo! – añadió mientras desaparecía las alas de la pelinaranja. – ¿Y viviremos como simples mortales, durante 16 años? – pregunto en shock la pobre Hiyori tratando de evitar a que le quitaran su varita. En ese momento cuando ella trato de huir volando, Rangiku desapareció sus alas mientras que la güera caía en un pequeño cojín. – Espera, no sabremos hacerlo. No hemos hecho nada sin la ayuda de la magia. – Es precisamente por eso que Senna no sospechara. – dijo Rangiku mientras correteaba a Karin mientras que ella se ocultaba detrás de Orihime.

– ¿pero quién lavara y quien cocinara? – pregunto la güera temiendo a que le pusieran los labores domésticos.

– Ya lo veremos. – dijo el hada voluptuosa de Rangiku.

– Yo cuidare del bebé. – comento Orihime rompiendo el hielo.

– Dame esa vara Hiroyi. – Rangiku voló mientras intentaba quitarle la varita a su amiga, pero, en ese momento Hiyori utilizo por última vez su magia haciendo desaparecer las alas de la voluptuosa.

– Vamos ahora, a decírselo a sus majestades enseguida.

En ese momento Rangiku salió del joyero mientras que utilizaba su varita para volver a su forma humanoide, justamente cuando el hada voluptuosa se iba corriendo de la emoción de la nuevas buenas se le había olvidado que sus amigas aún seguían en el tamaño de una hormiga. Si no fuera por los gritos de sus amigas llamándola a gritos ya las hubiera dejado, una risa nerviosa y a la vez una gotita de sudor cayo de su nuca cuando volvía a sus compañeras a la normalidad. Después de tantas horas de que Rangiku, Orihime y Hiyori pudieran convencer a Isshin y a Masaki sobre la protección de la princesa Ichigo, el rey dio acepto la propuestas de las tres hadas. Y así fue cuando el rey Isshin y su esposa Masaki vieron por última vez con pena y tristeza como su más valioso tesoro desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche. Las puertas del jardín trasero del palacio se abrieron cuidadosamente mientras que Rangiku se asomaba cuidadosamente si no había moros en la costa, Orihime quien tenía a la pequeña princesa la acurruco sobre su pecho para brindarle protección y calor debido a la fría noche que se podía sentir en ese momento.

El hada mayor dio la señal a sus dos amigas de que podían seguir mientras que ellas dos voltearon a ver con tristeza a los dos reyes despedirse de ellas pero más de su hija, se podía ver a unas cuantas distancias las lágrimas de Masaki mientras se aferraba a su esposo evitando que ella desfalleciera en ese momento. Las tres alas salieron corriendo a posa rápido entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras se escabullían entre los arboles del bosque sin dejar ningún rastro.

* * *

Bueno aquí un doble capítulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado minna-san, para los próximos capítulos serán así de dobles.

Ok, antes de que me critiquen por haber puesto a Senna como "MALEFICA" mis más sinceras disculpas a los fans por ello.

La verdad es que quería poner a Aizen como la bruja malvada, pero, él no tiene la pinta de bruja así que por esta vez dejare al "pobre" villano dar un respiro. Ahora si dejen sus comentarios que quieran dejarme.

Nos leemos luego ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. Capítulo 3 y 4

**Sleeping Beauty**

Otro capítulo de este divertido fic GENDER BENDER ICHIRUKISTA.

Ok, primero que nada, si se sintieron confundidos en el capítulo anterior de quien es quien aquí les dejare la lista de los personajes:

Princesa Aurora: Ichigo (Hana=significa "flor" en japonés) Kurosaki

Príncipe Felipe: Rukio Kuchiki

Hada Flora: Rangiku Matsumoto

Hada Fauna: Orihime Inoue

Hada Primavera: Hiyori Sarugaki

Rey Stefano: Isshin Kurosaki

Reina (Esposa de Stefano): Masaki Kurosaki

Rey Humberto: Byakuya Kuchiki

Reina: Hissana Kuchiki

Maléfica: Senna

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Búsqueda y Sorpresa de Cumpleaños**

Muchos tristes años han pasado para el rey Isshin y su pueblo, pero a medida a que se acercaba la fecha en que la princesa cumpliría los 16 años, el reino entero empezó a regocijarse. Porque todos sabían que mientras los dominios de Senna en la montaña prohibida tronaban con ira y su despecho su infame profecía todavía no se había realizado.

En aquella montaña se podía apreciar un lúgubre y tétrico castillo totalmente arruinado siendo rodeado por inmensas nubes negras con verdes y a la vez que de éstas liberaban fuertes relámpagos y truenos. Dentro de aquel castillo se encontraba los súbditos de la bruja Senna, que eran Huecos, la bruja caminaba de un lado a otro mientras soltaba una que otra maldición y a la vez relámpagos.

– ¡Es increíble! – exclamo con rabia. – ¡16 años y ni rastro de ella! ¡No ha podido desvanecerse en el aire! ¿Están seguros de que todas partes la han buscado? – pregunto a sus sirvientes.

– Si, si, en todas partes la hemos buscado. – respondió un Hueco en forma de puerco a su ama, mientras que sus compañeros asentían.

– ¡¿Buscaron en la ciudad, los bosques, las montañas?! – grito con extrema rabia la hechicera.

– Si, si en los bosques, en las montañas, en los bares y además en todas las cunas. – respondió el mismo Hueco.

– ¿Cunas? – se quedó sorprendida Senna.

– Si, si jaja, en todas las cunas. – volvió a decir el mismo demonio.

– ¡¿Cunas?! – la mirada de Senna se dilato de más por la sorpresa, mientras que fue tornándose a una burlona y tranquila. Se giró hasta donde se encontraba su mascota y con una voz burlona le dijo. – ¿Oíste eso fiel amigo? Todos estos años han estado buscado a un bebé.

En ese momento Senna soltó carcajada divertida y oscura mientras que ella era escuchada por sus súbditos, que por supuesto también ellos comenzaron a reírse junto con su reina de la maldad **(N/A: Quien no se reiría si la risa es contagiosa XD)**, todo parecía ser divertido para los Huecos pero hubo un pequeñísimo detalle para ellos.

– ¡IDIOTAS! – rugió de la furia Senna mientras que sus seguidores pararon de reír y verla espantados. – ¡IMBECILES! ¡ESTUPIDOS!

Senna descargo todo su rabia y su furia contra sus seguidores echándoles una gran cantidad de rayos y relámpagos hacia ellos, todos comenzaron a huir de la furia de su señora mientras buscaban algún escondite para ocultarse de las descargas eléctricas que les echaba la bruja. Una vez que el salón de trono estaba completamente vacío sin ningún alma de algún Hueco, Senna comenzó a decaer después de liberar demasiado poder y por supuesto de su ira.

– No tienen remedio. Son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal. – dijo algo decaída la ojidorado mientras se sentaba en su trono. – Ah, mi fiel amigo, tu eres mi única esperanza. – Senna observo a su cuervo mientras que ella le ofrecía su mano para que el animal estuviera en ella. – Ve y en amplio vuelo encuentra a una a joven de 16 años con cabellos anaranjados cual el atardecer y rojos labios cual carmín. Ve y no me falles.

Dicho esto la bruja del mal mando a volar a su cuervo mientras que este desprendía su vuelo y a la vez en su búsqueda de aquella chica que describió su ama. Y así durante 16 años el lugar donde se hallaba la princesa Ichigo había permanecido en el misterio. Mientras que en la cabaña del leñador las buenas hadas llevaban adelante su bien tramado plan.

Al cumplir los 16 años, las buenas hadas pensaron en hacerle a la princesa Ichigo, y como una sorpresa le prepararían algo muy especial. En aquella cabaña se podía ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos hasta la cintura color anaranjado como el atardecer y tez media bronceada, mientras cantaba una hermosa tonada con su angelical voz y a la vez limpiaba la ventana de lo que era su habitación, dejo de limpiar su ventana y decidió ir a ver que estaban haciendo sus tías; Rangiku, Orihime y Hiyori.

– Este me gusta mucho. – dijo Hiyori mientras señalaba el dibujo de un vestido que tenía Rangiku.

– Si verdad, es el modelo que yo misma elegí. – dijo orgullosa el hada mayor.

– Oh, se verá muy hermosa con él. – comento Orihime mientras suspiraba cuando se imaginaba a Ichigo usar el vestido que todas escogieron para ella.

– He pensado en hacerle en algunos cambios. – Rangiku señalo el modelo mientras explicaba en qué lugar o donde haría los cambios del vestido.

– Y no te olvides de poner un lazo. – comento la güera.

– No, y creo que le cambiare el escote. – dijo la primera mujer voluptuosa.

– Y se lo haremos azul – aclaro Hiyori.

– No, rosa estaría mejor. – respondió Rangiku a su compañera mientras que la ojicafe la miro feo. – También necesita unos holanes.

– ¿Pero cómo le haríamos para que no se dé cuenta? – pregunto preocupada Orihime a sus amigas.

– Ya pensare en algo. – aclaro la pelicobrizo.

Sin que ninguna de las tres se diera cuenta, Ichigo comenzó a escuchar cada parte de las pláticas de sus "tías", mientras que una sonrisa divertida y picarona decoro sus labios carnosos. Sigilosamente camino hasta las tres hadas mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

– ¿Y bien? – hablo la princesa haciendo que los tres jóvenes se espantaran y ocultaran rápidamente el libro de vestidos. – ¿Qué es lo que están ustedes tres tramando? – pregunto divertida la pelinaranja.

– ¿Tramando? – preguntaron al unísono Orihime y Hiyori como si no supieran nada.

– ¿Nosotras? – pregunto Rangiku algo nerviosa mientras miraba un poco en pánico a sus compañeras. – N-no… nosotras… sabes… – el hada mayor y menor comenzaron a tartamudear de lo nerviosas que estaban, mientras que Ichigo miraba divertida la escena.

– Queríamos que fueras algunas fresas. – dijo rápidamente Hiyori mientras agarraba de un volado una canasta y se la entregaba a la joven de cabellos naranjas.

– Eso es fresas. – le siguió la corriente Rangiku a la güera mientras empujaba levemente a Ichigo hacia la puerta.

– ¿Fresas? – pregunto confundida la princesa.

– Ay si muchísimas fresas. – contesto Orihime mientras dirigía a la joven pelinaranja a la salida.

– Pero si fui por fresas ayer. – dijo Ichigo mientras que Hiyori le ponía un velo color morado sobre su cabeza.

Rangiku, Orihime y Hiyori sacaron a la princesa de la casa mientras que ella las observaba con algo de diversión y a la vez de sospecha. Las tres hadas comenzaron a seguir con el juego de las fresas mientras que ellas observaban como Ichigo se iba alejando de la casa.

– Y no te des prisa en regresa. – comento el hada voluptuosa.

– No te alejas demasiado. – dijo la güerita.

– Y no hables con extraños. – volvió a decir la pelicobrizo.

– Adiós querida. – se despidieron las tres hadas de la joven.

– Hasta pronto. – se despidió Ichigo mientras que ella se iba retirando de su hogar.

– ¿No tendrá sospecha de nuestro plan? – pregunto algo sospechosa Hiyori a sus compañeras.

– Claro que no. Vamos. – en ese momento las tres hadas comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de Ichigo. – Que sorpresa se va a llevar, una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños. – chillo de alegría la pelicobrizo mientras sacaba de un viejo baúl unas telas color rosado.

– Y con un hermoso pastel. – dijo Orihime de la alegría mientras sacaba de la alacena ingredientes y recipientes de repostería.

– Si, y un vestido digno de una hermosísima princesa. – agrego otra vez Rangiku.

– Yo iré por las varitas. – dijo Hiyori mientras subía las escaleras.

– Si ve… eh? ¿Las varitas? – en ese momento las dos hadas miraron horrorizadas a Karin.

– Ay no.

– ¡Nada de magia! – exclamo Rangiku.

– Pero los dieciséis años ya están por terminar. – comento la güerita mientras fruncía su ceño.

– No podemos correr ningún riesgo. – respondió con seriedad la voluptuosa mujer.

– P-pero yo nunca he hecho un pastel. – se defendió la ojicafe.

– No te preocupes no tendrás que hacerlo. – sonrió de manera divertida Rangiku.

– El pastel lo voy a hacer yo. – comento Orihime mientras ordenaba las cosas sobre la mesa.

– ¿Tu? – miro incrédula Hiyori a la segunda voluptuosa de su amiga.

– Shhh, ese siempre ha sido su sueño Hiyori, y no tendrá otra ocasión de hacerlo. – susurro el hada mayor a la de medio mientras que la güera se le caía una gota detrás de su nuca.

– Lo hare tan alto como un castillo y muchas flores de muchos colores. – chillo de la emoción Orihime.

– ¡Yo hare el vestido! – dijo Rangiku mientras le dejaba los materiales de sastrería a la güera.

– Pero tú no sabes cocer, y ella jamás ha cocinado. – refunfuño Hiyori a sus dos compañeras.

– Nah, eso es muy sencillo. – replico la primera hada voluptuosa.

– Lo hare como indica el libro. – añadió la segunda voluptuosa.

– Súbete aquí Hiyori, tú serás la modelo. – comento Rangiku mientras coloco un pequeño banquillo para que luego la güera se subiera en éste. – no importa que este plana.

– Yo insisto en que necesitamos de la magia. – dijo Hiyori en un tono venenoso a su compañera cuando le hizo aquel comentario, pero fue callada cuando la pelicobrizo la cubrió con la tela rosada.

– Pastel. Tres tazas de harina, tres. – repitió varias veces Orihime mientras comenzaba a llenar una enorme taza de harina pero cuando ella comenzaba a contar las tres tazas no se había dado cuenta de que en la otra mano dejaba car una gran cantidad de harina extra.

– ¿Y para qué es esto? – pregunto Hiyori frunciendo el ceño, cuando observo a su compañera cortar un enorme circulo en la tela.

– Pues debe de haber un agujero abajo ¿Dónde crees que salen los pies? – dijo burlonamente Rangiku mientras comenzaba a colocarle la mitad de la tela encima de su amiga.

– Pero si es de color rosa. – gruño molesta la güera mientras miraba con frialdad a la voluptuosa.

– Que lindo tono de rosa ¿Verdad? – ignoro el comentario de la pequeña hada.

– Pero yo quería que fuera azul. – una venita salto en su frente cuando Rangiku le había cubierto por completo con toda la tela haciendo que a la pobre güera se asfixiara. – Vamos querida decidimos que sería color de rosa.

– ¡TU LO DECIDISTE RANGIKU! – grito extrema furia Hiyori. – Rangiku… esto es no es un vestido… esto parece más bien una red. – la pobre de la güera casi se quedaba sin aire mientras tenía la cabeza totalmente cubierta por la tela, mientras que una Rangiku reía carcajadas divertidamente mientras que ella comenzó a amarrarle un listón fiucha alrededor de la pobre hada. – No… no ay, Rangiku… ¡Ay! ¡Babosa me duele!

– Dos huevos de buen tamaño. – Orihime ignoro los reclamos de Hiyori y las risas de Rangiku mientras que la pelinaranja se dedicaba a leer paso a paso el libro de repostería. – ¿De buen tamaño?... bueno así enteros. – coloco los dos huevos dentro del tazón donde ya estaba la masa del pastel hecho mientras que en un abrir cerrar apretó fuertemente la masa haciendo que se escuchara un CRACK dentro de ésta.

– ¡Rangiku sácame de aquí o sufrirás las consecuencias! – grito con fuerza y furia Hiyori mientras que la pelicobrizo corto la parte de la tela dejando a una casi catafixiada la güera. – ¡Se ve horrible! – se quejó la ojicafe mientras miraba con repulsión el… ejem… "vestido".

– Es porque lo tienes puesto querida. – comento burlonamente Rangiku mientras que recibía una mirada asesina de parte de la güera.

– Le falto una cucarachita… ¿una cuca… – Orihime se quedó algo sorprendida cuando dijo la palabra "cucaracha" en el libro.

– ¡No Orihime, es una cucharadita! – corrigió con molestia Hiyori a su compañera.

– Ah, una cucharadita, claro jajaja. – un extremo rubor de vergüenza apareció en el rostro Orihime mientras había tomado el pequeño cubierto.

– ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Mira cuanto ha crecido esa niña! – exclamo Rangiku mientras media a la "modelo" de Hiyori haciéndose pasar por Ichigo.

– Es cierto y parecía haber sido ayer cuando la trajimos aquí. – comento la pequeña hada mientras recordaba los momentos en que cuidaron de aquella hermosa bebé.

– Si era muy pequeñita. – agrego Orihime mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos recordando los momento en que ella pasaba con la bebé Ichigo.

En ese momento las dos hadas voluptuosas comenzaron a escuchar unos leves sollozos de aquella pequeña habitación, sus miradas se posaron en Hiroyi, quien estaba llorando y a la vez secándose las lágrimas con el que se suponía iba a ser vestido de Ichigo.

– ¿Por qué lloras Hiyori? – pregunto Rangiku.

– ¿Qué te pasa querida? – pregunto Orihime preocupada.

– Que ya mañana nuestra Ichigo se va a convertir en princesa, y ya no vamos a tener a nuestra pequeñita. – sollozo Hiyori.

– Ay, Ran. – la pelinaranja comenzó a llorar al ver la cruel verdad.

– Vamos, vamos ya sabíamos todas que este día tenía que llegar. – comento el hada mayor mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaron en caer de sus ojos.

– Pero ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar tan pronto? – chillo de la tristeza la segunda hada voluptuosa a sus compañeras.

– Después de todo le hemos cuidado durante 16 años. – sonrió tristemente la pelicobrizo mientras seguía cosiendo el vestido.

– 16 maravillosos años. – suspiro Hiyori mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza.

Rangiku, Orihime y Hiyori se quedaron por unos segundos en sus pensamientos mientras que cada quien recordaba la convivencia con la pequeña princesa de los Kurosaki.

– ¡Bueno ya, las tres nos estamos comportamos como tontas! ¡A trabajar que no nos queda mucho tiempo, Ichigo llegara en cualquier momento! – comento Rangiku haciendo reaccionar a sus dos compañeras para que siguieran con sus labores.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una vez en un sueño**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque se encontraba a una relajada Ichigo caminando sin preocupación alguna, en ese preciso momento la joven de cabellos anaranjados como el atardecer comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que se podía escuchar en cada rincón del bosque.

Aquel eco de esa hermosa voz que poseía la chica empezó a llamar la atención de cada animal que viva en cada lugar de ese bosque. Las aves al reconocer aquella gloriosa y angelical voz de la dueña comenzaron a llegar hacia Ichigo mientras que la pelinaranja seguía cantando y a la vez que escuchaba a las aves cantar junto con ella.

Las aves al ver que la joven de cabellos anaranjados se alejaba de allí no dudaron en seguirla mientras que algunos de estos animales alados comenzaron a despertar a los otros animales, cuando todos escucharon la voz de Ichigo no dudaron en ir con ella. La princesa al ver a todos del bosque no pudo evitar en sonreírles, la chica comenzó a seguir en su camino como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida.

Mientras tanto en una distancia, no tan lejana ni tampoco cerca, se podía ver a leguas a un joven muchacho de cabellos negros como el ébano, tez blanca como la luna y ojos amatista; montando a un hermoso caballo totalmente blanco con ojos de calor azul claro como hielo. Aquel muchacho era; el príncipe Rukio Kuchiki. El joven pelinegro paseaba en su caballo tranquilamente por el bosque mientras disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje del bosque, en ese momento el joven de ojos amatistas empezó a escuchar la hermosa y angelical voz de Ichigo haciendo un eco en aquel parte del bosque.

– ¿Escuchaste eso Sode? – pregunto el muchacho a su hermosa yegua con una voz tranquila y a la vez sorprendía. – Muy hermoso. – el caballo relincho y negó su cabeza mientras veía a su amo atarantado por aquella angelical. – ¿Qué será? Ven vamos a averiguarlo. – comento el joven mientras trataba de ir a donde estaba aquella dueña de esa voz.

Sode al ver aquellas actitudes extrañas de su amo se negó en ir mientras trataba de continuar en su camino, Rukio al ver que su caballo no trataba de cooperar frunció un poco su ceño. En ese momento una idea se le cruzo por la mente como un rayo mientras que una sonrisa burlona y divertida se posó en sus labios.

– No, espera Sode. Te daré una ración extra de avena. – a Sode se le abrieron sus ojos de par en par mientras miraba al joven príncipe como si le estuviera diciéndole "escucho", Rukio al ver esa mirada de su caballo no pudo evitar sonreír triunfantemente. – Y de postre ¿Zanahorias? – al escuchar eso el hermoso caballo blanco asintió con emoción mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le cruzo en los labios del pelinegro. – ¡Vamos entonces Sode!

Rukio comenzó a guiar a Sode mientras que ella galopaba a toda prisa, solamente con la ilusión de tener su recompensa; sus deliciosas y jugosas zanahorias. El joven príncipe busco y busco en cada lugar del bosque aquella preciosa voz de la misteriosa chica, lo único que tenía en mente era averiguar el paradero de la dueña de aquella hermosa voz que poseía, tenía la gran ilusión de encontrarla a como dé lugar sin importarle el tiempo que le tomaría en encontrarla.

El joven príncipe detuvo a su caballo por unos instantes cuando comenzó a escuchar nuevamente la voz de la misteriosa chica, el corazón del Kuchiki le empezó a latirle con mayor velocidad mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad decoro sus labios y a la vez sus ojos se podían ver un intenso brillo que le iluminaba el rostro. Rukio volvió a galopar a Sode cuando la voz de Ichigo se alejaba poco a poco, nuevamente aquel temor le invadió al joven de cabellera negra; no la perdería tan fácilmente.

Sode corrió y corrió queriendo satisfacer a su joven amo en encontrar a la joven misteriosa y dueña de aquella voz, recorrió casi la mitad del bosque mientras que jinete y caballo escuchaban atentamente la encantadora melodía que cantaba la misteriosa chica. Sode galopeo con mayor velocidad mientras que Rukio se inclinaba completamente esquivando con agilidad cada rama de árbol que se encontraba en su camino.

En ese momento cuando Sode observo el tronco de un árbol tirado a la mitad de su camino ella salto con gracia mientras seguía galopando… pero… en ese instante se detuvo bruscamente cuando había escuchado al joven príncipe gritar con exclamación su nombre para luego escucharse un gran SPLASH en un pequeño lago que no estaba muy lejos sobre de ella. La pobre yegua apenada comenzó a dirigirse hacia su amo mientras que él se encontraba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, su sombrero color blanco como la nieve le cubría completamente su rostro.

Sode trago grueso mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente el elegante sombrero blanco al príncipe, en ese momento que se lo quito pudo observar aquel ceño fruncido con aquella mirada molesta. Rukio al ver la cara de su yegua totalmente apenada y nerviosa, lo primero que hizo en mente fue salpicarle de agua mientras le decía algo a Sode que la hizo sentirse culpable en ese momento.

– Adiós zanahorias. – le sonrió de una manera burlona y torcida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque se encontraba Ichigo tarareando la misma canción mientras colectaba cuidadosamente las fresas que sus "tías" le encargaron. Claro que también los animales le ayudaban a la princesa con la colecta de las fresas para que ella no se agotara con el duro trabajo.

– _Entonan las aves, y dejan oír su canción de sus trillos._ – Ichigo comenzó a cantar con su dulce y angelical voz mientras observaba a una pajera de pájaros acompañarla en su canción. – _Se dicen "te quiero", "te anhelo con corazón". Quisiera un alguien, que pueda escuchar mi cantar y responda "te quiero, te anhelo". Y que sea amoroso también._ – la joven de cabellos anaranjados finalizo su tonada cuando había llegado a un árbol donde allí se apoyó sobre la rama mientras observaba con tranquilidad y soñadoramente el castillo que resultaba ser su hogar.

– Ay, no sé porque me siguen tratando como a una niña. – suspiro cansadamente la princesa mientras se retiraba de aquel árbol, en ese momento uno de los animales comenzó a comunicarse con ella mientras que la joven le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida. – ¿Quién?, pues la tía Rangiku, Orihime y Hiroyi. – contesto con cariño Ichigo. Ella se encamino a un pequeño lago mientras que sus pies jugaban en el agua cristalina. – Nunca me dejan hacer amistad con alguien.

La joven princesa observo con atención a los animales del bosque mirándola con pena y tristeza mientras que una sonrisa juguetona y divertida decoro sus carnosos labios.

– Pero saben chicos las he engañado esta vez. Conocí a alguien muy especial. – la mirada avellana de la joven princesa se le ilumino mientras recordaba aquel momento de su encuentro con "ese" alguien. – ¿A quién?, a un príncipe por supuesto. – contesto la pelinaranja mientras se alejaba del lago.

Los animales comenzaron a seguirla mientras que le "hablaban" sobre de aquella "persona" que la chica había conocido, Ichigo les dedico a sus amigos una cálida mirada mientras que una sonrisa tierna y dulce le decoraba sus carnosos labios.

– ¿Cómo es?, pues es alto, muy guapo y tan romántico. – suspiro al último la princesa. – Caminos juntos y hablamos de tantas cosas bellas, y antes de despedirnos me tomo entre sus brazos ¡Y entonces…! – Ichigo comenzó a relatarles a sus amigos del bosque las cosas que ella había "pasado" con el misterioso "príncipe", en ese momento el estado de la joven chica cambio repentinamente. – Desperté de mi sueño.

Las miradas de los animales se les aguitó al ver la mirada de tristeza de Ichigo.

– Si, fue sólo un sueño. – comento la Kurosaki. – Pero dicen que si una sueña con algo de una vez es seguro de que se realizara, y yo lo he visto en mis sueños tantas veces.

En ese momento una ardilla que se encontraba en un árbol comenzó a ver una capa y un sombrero color blanca que estaba colgada en la rama de un árbol, mientras que éstas se le escurrían unas cuantas gotas de agua. El animal comenzó a tallarse los ojos para ver si no lo estaba alucinando pero cuando vi aquella extraña ropa colgada en ese mismo instante se le había ocurrido una idea, arriba de él se encontraba unas cuantas bellotas que se iba a disponer a comer antes de ver "aquello".

Tomo una de aquellas bellotas y luego la lanzo tan fuerte que ésta reboto en las cabezas de sus amigos los pájaros, y porque no, también de una lechuza que estaba con ellos observando a la joven mientras cantaba. Las miradas de aquellas aves observaron con algo confusión de donde había caído esa bellota, cuando ellos observaron a la ardilla haciéndole señas se quedaron aún más confundidos por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Cuando la lechuza y algunos pajarillos se acercaron a la rama donde estaba la ardilla, ésta comenzó a señalarles la ropa y el gorro que estaban colgados en una de las ramas de un árbol que no estaba tan corta o larga distancia hacia ellos. La lechuza al ver eso se le hizo un click en su cerebro mientras que éste comenzó a "comunicarse" con sus amigos sobre el plan que se le había ocurrido en esos momentos.

Las aves junto a la ardilla comenzaron a asentir mientras se dispersaban de aquella para llamar a algunos de sus amigos que les ayudaran con el "plan". Una vez que reunieron algunos pocos animales, ellos se retiraron sigilosamente para que la pelinaranja no les viera o descubrieran su "plan". Cuando ellos llegaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la capa y el sombrero blanco, no dudaron ni un segundo tomarlos, justamente cuando la ardilla se iba a poner el sobrero una voz varonil y tranquila espantaron y a la vez llenaron la curiosidad de los animales.

– Sabes Sode había algo muy extraño en esa voz. – era el príncipe Rukia quien estaba descansando en ese mismo árbol, el joven comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para que se secaran mientras observaba a su yegua comiendo algunas plantas de las ramas del árbol. – Demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. Tal vez sea ser misterioso o una ninfa de los bosques.

En ese momento Sode observo a un par de conejos blanco meterse en los zapatos de su amo, al principio le había parecido gracioso pues pensaba que esos traviesos animales estaban curioseando… pero… al ver que ese par de conejos comenzaron a saltar llevándose consigo las botas del pelinegro, la yegua blanca comenzó a relinchar en forma de advertencia mientras señalaba con su cabeza lo que estaba pasando.

Rukio al ver ese acto de Sode se volteo a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre cuando su yegua le hacia ese tipo de relinchos era como una advertencia para él, en ese momento cuando el príncipe se volteo vio como unos animales comenzaron a llevarse sus pertenencias.

– ¡HEY DEJEN ESO! – grito el Kuchiki mientras que el monto a Sode para seguir a los traviesos animales. – ¡Vamos Sode!

Mientras tanto los animales comenzaron a vestir a la lechuza con la elegante capa blanca, mientras que la ardilla se colocó el sombrero para después ponerse encima de la lechuza para ser el soporte del sombre; en cuanto los conejos blancos simplemente serían los "pies" para llevar por completo el disfraz de príncipe "perfecto" que Ichigo había descrito.

Cuando los animales terminaron, las aves ayudaron a su compañero la lechuza con la pelinaranja mientras que los conejos comenzaron andar al paso que las aves llevaban a su amigo. Ichigo se encontraba aun sentada en el árbol mientras tarareaba una melodía y a la vez que acariciaba a una cría de ardilla, los animales al ver sus amigos que estaban disfrazados de "príncipe" comenzaron a alejarse de la joven chica mientras que ella le había mirado confundida.

En ese momento cuando Ichigo se volteo para saber lo que estaba pasando una risa divertida había decorado sus labios y a la vez una mirada llena de curiosa comenzó a verse en aquellos orbes avellanas.

– Pero si es mi príncipe azul. – dijo burlona y divertidamente la pelinaranja mientras observaba a su "príncipe" caminar hacia ella. – Su alteza. – hizo una reverencia la princesa mientras se dirigía hacia el "príncipe". – Usted sabe que no debo de hablar con extraños pero ya nos hemos conocido ¿verdad?

En ese momento las aves, que sostenían la capa, rodearon los hombros de Ichigo mientras que ella miraba divertida el acto que hacia sus amigos. Soltó una risa divertida y en ese mismo instante comenzó a cantar.

– _Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé._ – la joven se alejó con cuidado mientras observaba divertida a sus amigos. – _Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternura de amor. Y al mirarme así el fuego incendio mi corazón._ – la princesa comenzó a bailar con el "príncipe".

Mientras tanto Rukio quien comenzó a escuchar la hermosa voz de la pelinaranja fue dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba ella. al momento en que el joven noble Kuchiki se acercó a ese lugar, se asomó entre uno de los arbustos que estaba en aquel lugar mientras observaba con asombro a la hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados como el atardecer cantar y bailar con los animales que le habían quitado el traje. La mirada amatista del joven muchacho estaba realmente perdida por la belleza de aquella joven.

Sode al observar a la dueña de aquella voz se quedó también sorprendida por el talento y belleza que poseía la joven princesa, la yegua miro a Rukio quien estaba distraído por unos momentos de la chica; pero el pelinegro al sentir la mirada de su caballo le sonrió con agrado y sorpresa mientras que jinete y yegua volvieron a mirar a la talentosa chica.

– _Y mi ensoñación será realidad, y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal_. – Ichigo comenzó a bailar gustosamente con el "príncipe" mientras que los pájaros y los conejos se movían al ritmo que la princesa bailaba. – _Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad  
y te adorare como…_

En ese momento sin que Ichigo se hubiera dado cuenta, Rukio aprovecho en el momento que la pelinaranja estaba distraída para que luego él jalara de la escena al otro "príncipe". El muchacho al sentir las manos de la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica y a la vez una sensación de calidez sobre aquella suave y casi bronceada piel de la princesa. Una sonrisa cálida apareció cuando él comenzó a cantar la parte de aquella hermosa canción.

– _Como __aconteció en mi sueño ideal. _– Ichigo se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esa voz tan varonil terminar la parte de su canción, confundida busco a sus amigos mientras que ellos le miraron apenados y a la vez divertidos cuando vieron aquella escena. La joven se volteo y su mirada avellana se dilató de más por la sorpresa cuando observo aquel apuesto muchacho de mirada amatista observándola. – Usted perdone, no quise asustarla. – dijo Rukio apenado mientras observaba con calidez a la misteriosa joven, mientras que ella sentía sus mejillas arder y a la vez como su corazón le latía a mayor velocidad.

– N-no me asuste. – contesto Ichigo nerviosa mientras intentaba separarse del pelinegro, pero el Kuchiki al ver como ella quería separarse de él se lo impedía… pues… temía perderla y nunca volver a verla. – Es solo que usted es un… – la Kurosaki al verla la distracción del muchacho aprovecho el momento de que podía irse, pero luego al sentir nuevamente la mano de Rukio sobre de ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y a la vez atraída hacia él.

– ¿Un extraño? – pregunto divertido Rukio a Ichigo mientras que ella asentía levemente. El Kuchiki al notar el leve rubor que decoraba las mejillas de la chica no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño y amor. – Pero no te acuerdas, ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

– ¿De veras? – pregunto incrédula pero con inocencia la pelinaranja.

– Por supuesto, tú misma lo has dicho "Una vez en un sueño". – respondió el pelinegro.

La Kurosaki al escuchar eso de él frunció su ceño mientras que ella se retiraba enojada y a la vez decepcionada de aquel joven. Fue en ese entonces que Rukio al verla irse tuvo una idea que se le cruzo por la mente fue en ese momento que él comenzó a cantarle a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él.

– _Eres tú, el dulce ideal que yo soñé._ – Ichigo al escucharlo cantar no se podía sentirse más relajada y a la vez confundida por aquel misterioso chico, ella se ocultó detrás de un árbol mientras esperaba a que él se fuera. – _Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor._ – el Kuchiki aprovecho a que ella se encontraba nuevamente distraída mientras que él le tomaba de la mano, cosa que a la pelinaranja le agrado y le dedico una sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño.

_Y al mirarme así, el fuego encendido mi corazón _

_Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad _

_Y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal_

Ichigo se alejó un poco de Rukio mientras que él le miraba con cariño cuando la saco a bailar, ambos bailaron mientras que ellos se perdían en el amatista y la avellana y viceversa. El Kuchiki jamás pensó que en esos momentos que él estaba pasando con la Kurosaki iba a caer profundamente enamorado de ella, al igual que la pelinaranja también ella comenzó a tener en ese instante sentimientos por aquel joven.

Ambos dejaron de bailar mientras que ninguno de los dos aparto la vista del otro, Rukio guio a Ichigo al árbol donde ella había estado cuando vio aquel castillo que tanto le llamo la atención. El pelinegro siguió la mirada avellana de la joven quien observaba soñadoramente aquel hermoso y enorme castillo, en ese momento Rukio palideció un poco al recordar que sus padres lo habían comprometido con la hija de los Kurosaki.

Aunque el primogénito de los Kuchiki nunca había visto o conocido en persona a la desaparecida princesa, ya no le importaba… pues… ahora estaba enamorado de la joven chica "campesina" que se encontraba a su lado. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo jamás en su vida había pensado en decirle a sus padres.

Una sonrisa decoro sus labios al seguir recordando aquel pensamiento que tenía en su mente, Rukio abrazo con un sólo brazo a Ichigo mientras que ella recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto tranquila y cariñosamente el Kuchiki a la pelinaranja, Ichigo levanto su vista mientras se perdía en aquella hermosa mirada amatista del joven.

– Pues me llamo… me llamo… – justamente cuando la Kurosaki le iba a decir a su nombre al príncipe Kuchiki de inmediato un recuerdo de sus tías le habían dicho que "jamás dijera su nombre a un extraño" le invadió por su mente. – No, no, no… no puedo decirlo. Adiós.

– ¡Pero ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?! – pregunto Rukio preocupado por la reacción de la chica y también algo ansioso porque quería volver a verla por el resto su vida.

– ¡Nunca, nunca! – dijo la pelinaranja mientras se alejaba cada vez de él.

– ¿Nunca? – pregunto asustado el joven noble, tenía miedo de jamás verla, jamás en su vida Rukio había sentido algo así por alguien y más por una chica que acababa de conocer… pero… él sentía que ella era muy diferente a las demás y también sentía que él ya la había conocido en alguna parte.

– Bueno, tal vez algún día. – comento Ichigo mientras le sonreía al pelinegro, cosa que a él se sintió aliviado pero aun tenia aquella duda de cuando se volverían a ver.

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? – volvió a preguntar Rukio mientras observaba a Ichigo tomar sus pertenencias mientras se alejaba más de él.

– No, esta noche. – ante aquella respuesta inmediata de la pelinaranja, las esperanzas del joven príncipe comenzaron nacer.

– ¿Dónde? – pregunto Rukio.

– En la cabaña del bosque. – fue lo último que le dijo la chica mientras desaparecía por los enormes arboles de aquel bosque, el Kuchiki respiro y exhalo más aliviado que nunca, por fin tendría la oportunidad de estar una vez más con aquella hermosa chica que le robo el aliento y además el corazón.

– Ay, Sode. Me creerás lo bastante ingenuo y loco pero… creo que me enamore de ella. – le dijo el pelinegro a su yegua blanca mientras que ella le miraba asombrada. – Vamos a casa Sode, quiero decirles a mis padres sobre ella y además… quiero también decirles que esa hermosa criatura sea mi esposa.

Ante esa declaración la yegua ladeo bruscamente su cabeza mientras miraba con incredulidad a su amo quien no había apartado la vista de aquellos arboles ni mucho menos había quitado esa sonrisa de enamorado de sus labios. Rukio suspiro mientras montaba a su yegua para luego dirigirse al castillo del Rey Isshin y anular su matrimonio con la princesa Ichigo.

* * *

Otros capítulos más por terminados, espero que les haya gustado, y lamento si he cometido errores de ortografía.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario o lo que ustedes deseen dejarme con gusto lo aceptare.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Capitulo 5 y 6

**Sleeping Beauty**

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta divertidísimo fic, espero que les guste.

Ok antes de que comiencen en el capítulo 6 pondré a:

Urahara Kisuke como el cómico Rey Humberto, no me gustaría meterme en un lio con las fans de Byakuya por hacerle una escena graciosa así que el güerito tomara su lugar.

Disfruten de la lectura; D

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Momento de Magia y La Verdad**

Orihime comenzó a poner las 16 velas sobre lo que parecía ser un… ejem… pastel de cumpleaños, la mirada gris de la chica se le ilumino cuando su obra "maestra" había terminado al fin. Para el punto de vista de Hiyori al ver aquel pastel sintió una tremenda pena por Orihime, pues el pastel... si es que se le puede llamar así… estaba horrendo y algo desastroso, aunque la decoración era lo bastante hermoso para que este poco a poco se fuera destruyendo. Claro que la chica pelinaranja voluptuosa lo sostuvo con una escoba para que el pastel no se cayera.

– ¿Qué les parece el pastel de Ichigo, chicas? – pregunto animadamente Orihime a sus amigas.

– Pues es un pastel muy original Orihime. – comento Rangiku mientras miraba maravilla el "pastel".

– Verdad que sí. – en ese momento cuando la ojigris miro el "pastel" este se estaba deshaciendo mientras que las velas se deslizaban junto con el betún en el palo de la escoba, Orihime en un movimiento rápido comenzó a colocar las velas en su lugar pero estas como quiera se deslizaban. – Por supuesto quedara más firme después de que lo horneé.

– Claro que si Orihime. – asintió Rangiku mientras observaba los últimos detalles del… bueno… lo que se suponía ser un… vestido. – ¿Y qué piensas del vestido? ¿Verdad que si quedo hermoso? – pregunto el hada voluptuosa a su amiga, mientras que Hiyori fruncía más su ceño cuando observo el "hermoso" vestido que sería para Ichigo.

– Pues esta… bueno no se parece nada al vestido que vimos en el libro ¿verdad? – la pelinaranja trato de buscar las palabras correctas para no herir el gran esfuerzo que hizo su amiga con el vestido.

– No, esta vez lo mejore mucho.

– Demasiado diría yo. – pensó Hiyori mientras trataba de calmar su paciencia con la primera hada voluptuosa.

– Pero tal vez debería ponerle unos vuelos bien rizados ¿Tu qué crees Orihime? – la güera respiro y exhalo con rudeza mientras que uno de sus ojos comenzó en hacerle un tic.

– Creo que lo realzaría mucho. – contesto Orihime mientras se imaginaba aquel… cof desastroso cof… vestido en Ichigo. – ¿Tu qué opinas Hiyori?

– _Suficiente esto ya es el colmo._ – pensó molesta la tercera hada mientras que su cara se tornaba roja del coraje. – ¡YO CREO QUE BASTA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON ESTAS TONTERIAS! ¡PIENSEN EN LO QUE DIRIA HANA CUANDO LLEGUE Y SE ENCUENTRE CON ESTAS BASURAS! ¡A MI NADIE ME QUITA DE LA CABEZA DE QUE HAY QUE USAR LAS VARITAS DE VIRTUD! – exploto del coraje la güera mientras se quitaba el vestido cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras para llegar a la planta alta. En ese momento el "pastel" que había hecho Orihime se había arruinado por completo.

– Sabes creo que por esta vez Hiyori tiene razón. – dijo algo apenada la pelinaranja a su amiga.

– ¡Aquí están como nuevas! – grito triunfadoramente la güera mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras con las varitas en mano.

– T-ten más cuidado Hiyori. – exclamo alarmada Rangiku mientras le quitaba las varitas a su amiga. – Ustedes dos cierren todas las puertas enseguida, Orihime las ventanas hay que tapar todas las rendijas. No podemos cometer ningún riesgo.

Las dos muchachas obedecieron las órdenes de su amiga mientras que cerraban las puertas y ventanas junto con el cerrojo, mientras que Rangiku comenzó a tapar los huecos que estaban en las ventas con unos trapos. Una vez que ya todo estaba medio oscuro, Rangiku le dio a cada una de sus compañeras sus perspectivas varitas.

– Ahora tú encárgate del pastel Orihime. – dijo el hada mayor.

– Y mientras yo… – justamente cuando Hiyori le iba a preguntar a la voluptuosa de su amiga ella le contesto de forma burlona.

– Tú limpiaras toda la casa mientras que yo hare el vestido para Hana.

– Maldita Rangiku ¿después de que te hice entrar en razón así me lo pagas? – refunfuño molesta la güera. – Vamos cubeta, trapeador, escoba limpien todo y de buen modo.

En ese momento cuando hizo el encantamiento los objetos de limpieza comenzaron a cobrar vida mientras empezaban en hacer su labor de limpieza.

– Y ahora un hermoso vestido que vaya con la gracia de una hermosa princesa. – Rangiku recito su hechizo mientras que la tela comenzaba a dar forma de un hermoso vestido.

– Huevos, leche, harina. – dijo Orihime mientras recitaba su encantamiento haciendo que la comida cobrara vida. – Solo tienen que seguir la receta del libro y pondré las velitas.

En ese instante los objetos de cocina comenzaron a preparar lo que sería la pasta para el pastel, mientras tanto la escoba barría cada rincón de la casa haciendo que todo el polvo del lugar se acumulara en una montaña; cuando la escoba finalizo su barrida Hiyori verifico si no quedaba ninguna pisca de polvo en su alrededor, al no ver nada hizo desaparecer aquella montaña de polvo.

Los ingredientes de repostería continuaban con su labor en seguir preparando la pasta, mientras que Orihime veía con asombro y con un brillo en sus ojos como aquel ingrediente comenzaba a tomar la forma de un hermoso pastel de cuatro pisos. Rangiku cortaba algunas de las telas haciendo que esta tomara la forma de una manga para el vestido, hilo aquella pieza faltante de tela en el –ahora– hermoso vestido.

Hiyori recorrió y observo con atención el lugar mientras que el trapeador comenzaba a limpiar cada rincón de la sala y cocina, Orihime tuvo utilizar su magia para aparecer sus alas cuando el trapeador pasaba en aquel lugar de la cocina. Cuando la rubia llego al lugar donde se encontraba su voluptuosa amiga pelicobrizo observo con atención el vestido mientras que ella hizo mueca de asco al ver el color de éste.

– El rosa es horrible, que sea azul. – en ese momento el hada ladeo su varita mientras que ésta hizo aparecer un destello azul que hizo cambiar el color del vestido.

– ¡Hiyori! Que sea rosa. – exclamo Rangiku mientras miraba enojada a su compañera y a la vez que cambiaba el color original del vestido.

– Que sea azul. – susurro la güera mientras había cambia un listón de aquel color que también hizo cambiar el color del vestido.

– ¡Rosa! – exclamo la pelicobrizo, miro a su compañera furiosa.

– ¡Azul! – en ese momento justamente cuando aquel destello iba directamente al vestido, Rangiku se atravesó impidiendo que aquel destello tocara el vestido; y bueno en el momento que la voluptuosa se atravesó su atuendo cambio en azul.

– ¡Hiyori! ¡Esto es la guerra! – exclamo furiosa Rangiku.

La rubia al ver el cambio del color de la ropa de la pelicobrizo soltó una tremenda carcajada, son que Hiyori se diera cuenta Rangiku agito su varita mientras que un destello rosado salió de ésta haciendo que éste chocara en la ropa de la rubia y cambiara de azul a rosa. La güera al ver ese "horrible" (como ella decía) color frunció su ceño mientras observaba con rabia a la voluptuosa hada. Rangiku (quien ya había cambiado el color de su atuendo) comenzó a seguirle con su trabajo, en ese momento sin que se diera cuenta Hiyori le había cambiado otra vez su vestimenta en color azul.

El hada mayor miro con furia a la pequeña hada mientras que ella le dio su cucharita de su propio chocolate, la güera al ver aquella intención de que haría su compañera se agacho cuando aquel destello rosa paso sobre de ella; pero Hiyori nunca se había dado cuenta de que detrás de ella se encontraba una sartén colgada que hizo que aquel destellado rebotara y cocara contra la ojicafe cuando ella se enderezo.

El hada menor miro retadoramente a su compañera voluptuosa mientras la lanzaba otro destello, en ese momento las dos hadas comenzaron a "pelear" lanzándose una a la otra sus hechizos que hacían cambiar sus ropas de color azul y rosa. Orihime observo con pena a sus compañeras mientras que ella comenzaba a decorar el pastel con una hermosa decoración.

Mientras tanto cuando aquellos destellos chocaron en cada parte de la casa éstos llegaron a salir por la chimenea, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba el cuervo de Senna buscando aquella chica de cabellos anaranjados como el atardecer; en ese momento algo le había llamado la atención al animalejo ese, eran aquellos destellos rosados y azules de Rangiku y Hiyori.

El ave negro comenzó a revolotear en aquella dirección donde provenía esos extraños destellos, justamente cuando había llegado a la cabaña el cuervo se detuvo en la que era la parte de la chimenea; por la curiosidad que el pajarraco tenia se asomó por uno de los ductos de la chimenea para averiguar si allí se encontraría aquella princesa que su ama buscaba, lamentablemente no se pudo, puesto a que aquella ave cuando asomo su cabeza uno de aquellos destellos choco contra su cara que hizo que saliera volando hacia el otro ducto que también había salido de allí el destello azul que choco contra el trasero del ave.

Mientras tanto Hiyori y Rangiku aún continuaba con su pelea de quien de las dos escogería el color indicado para el vestido de la princesa, en ese momento las dos se ocultaron para evitar que sus vestimentas cambiaran de color, pero al parecer no fue así. La ropa de la rubia termino totalmente rosada mientras que la pelicobrizo termino completamente en azul. La "pelea" parecía que no tenía fin pues ambas compañeras seguían peleando por el color indicado del vestido, pero, en ese mismo instante cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga en un arranque de furia y posesión aquellos destellos rosados y azules habían chocado contra el hermoso vestido dejando una extraña combinación de azul y rosa.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – grito Rangiku a la rubia mientras que ambas se encontraban alrededor del vestido.

– ¡Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la culpable de todo esto Rangiku! – exploto de rabia Hiyori, justamente cuando pelicobrizo iba a hablar Orihime se les adelanto.

– Shhh, chicas escuchen. – las tres hadas se callaron mientras que escucharon la voz de Ichigo tarareando una canción.

– Es Hana. – dijo la güera.

– Ya vuelve. – Rangiku y Hiyori comenzaron a cambiar sus vestimentas en sus colores originales. – Basta de bromitas. – en ese momento el hada voluptuosa tomo el vestido mientras lo colocaba más o menos por la entrada de la puerta para que así Ichigo pudiera verlo.

Hiyori comenzó a guardar los platos en la alacena y los cubiertos en los cajones.

– Que sea rosa. – susurro el hada mayor mientras transformo el vestido en rosa. – A escondernos pronto. – la pelicobrizo jalo a Orihime mientras que ella hizo un movimiento con su varita para que las velas se encendieran

– Azul. – susurro la güera antes de que se escondiera con las demás.

– ¡Tía Rangiku! – grito desde afuera Ichigo avisando su llegada, mientras tanto las tres hadas se ocultaban detrás de la pared que se encontraba entre la puerta de entrada y la cocina.

– ¡Cielos santo! ¿Quién dejo el trapeador funcionando? – pregunto alarmada Rangiku mientras observaba un trapeador que seguía limpiando el suelo.

– Upss… detente trapeador. – dijo Hiyori mientras se le había colgado una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca y a la vez que se deshizo del encanto en el trapeador.

– Tía Rangiku, Orihime, Hiyori. – Ichigo entro a la casa mientras buscaba a sus "tías", pero, lo que nadie sabía es que aquel cuervo se quedó viendo con curiosidad a la chica mientras se asomaba por la puerta. – ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no me contestan?

En ese momento la mirada avellana de la joven chica se dilato de la sorpresa al ver un hermoso vestido color azul junto con un elegante pastel de cumpleaños que tenía en total 16 velitas. La pelinaranja se acercó hacia el vestido mientras que con la yema de sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la suave tela de éste.

– ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! – la Kurosaki se giró mientras que sus tres "tías" la felicitaban.

– Sorpresa feliz cumpleaños, Hana. – dijo la güera mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

– Mis encantadoras tías, este es el día más feliz de vida. – la joven cumpleañera casi se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad mientras le dedicaba a las tres jóvenes mujeres una sonrisa cariñosa y alegre. – Todo es tan maravilloso, a ustedes le van a encantar a él también.

– ¿Él? – cuestiono Orihime mientras que su mirada se había dilatado de más.

– Hana. – susurro Hiyori incrédula.

– ¿No abras hecho amistad con un extraño? – dijo incrédula Rangiku.

– No, no es un extraño, nos habíamos conocido ya. – comento Ichigo mientras recordaba Rukio cuando había bailado con ella en el bosque, y a la vez que ella comenzaba a sonreír de forma enamorada.

– ¿Cuándo? Debo saberlo. – pregunto la pelicobrizo.

– ¿Dónde? – pregunto la rubia.

– Una vez en un sueño. – suspiro enamorada la joven, mientras agarraba a Orihime para después empezar a bailar con ella. – _Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé…_

– Esta enamorada. – dijo el hada pelinaranja mientras miraba alarmada a sus compañeras.

– Ay no. – Hiyori miro a Rangiku preocupada y a la vez espantada.

– Eso es terrible. – jadeo la pelicobrizo impactada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices tía Ran? – pregunto confundida la cumpleañera. – No olviden que hoy cumplo 16 años.

– No se trata de la edad. – la pelicobrizo comenzó a tragar con dificultad su saliva por los nervios.

– Estas comprometida ¿Entiendes? – dijo Orihime emocionada mientras miraba con un brillo a Ichigo, quien ese momento se quedó aún más confundida y a la vez llena de sorpresa.

– ¿Es cierto eso? – pregunto incrédula la princesa.

– Desde el día en que viniste al mundo. – dijo la rubia en un tono calmado.

– ¡Con el príncipe Rukio! – chillo de la alegría el hada pelinaranja.

– Pero eso es imposible tía Orihime. – comento Ichigo sin creer palabra alguna a su "tía" pensando que todo eso se trataba de una broma. – ¿Cómo puedo casarme con un príncipe? Tendría que ser yo…

– Una princesa. – termino la silaba Hiyori mientras que la pobre de la cumpleañera se quedó pasmada.

– Y lo eres querida. – dijo Orihime.

– La princesa Ichigo. – confesó Rangiku aquella verdad que había guardado durante16 años, en ese momento el cuervo miro sorprendido ante aquella confesión mientras que una sonrisa socarrona y macabra había decorado sus labios… o más bien mejor dicho pico cuando había escuchado lo siguiente. – Esta noche te devolveremos con tus padres; el Rey Isshin y la Reina Masaki.

– ¡No, debo estar aquí! ¡Él va a venir esta noche, le prometí que nos veríamos! – insistió Ichigo para quedarse solo esa noche para ver por última vez a Rukio, mientras tanto aquella ave oscura comenzó a prender su vuelo para darle las buenas nuevas a su ama.

– Lo siento, pequeña, pero no debes de volver a ver al muchacho ese. – comento la pelicobrizo a la princesa, que en ese momento la mirada avellana de ella comenzó a perder su brillo y a la vez que las lágrimas fueron asomándose en estos.

– No… no… no puedo creerlo… ¡no! – Ichigo había rompido el llanto mientras que las tres hadas al ver la inmensa tristeza de su "sobrina" quisieron consolarla… pero… lamentablemente la pelinaranja se alejó de ellas para irse directamente a su habitación.

– Y nosotras que creíamos que sería tan feliz. – dijo en un tono entrecortado Hiyori mientras observaba a sus compañeras llorar silenciosamente por la tristeza de la princesa quien seguía llorando en su habitación.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Celebración y Decisión**

El alba del atardecer comenzó a decorar el hermoso cielo de un tono naranja con un leve tono violeta, mientras tanto en el palacio se encontraba el Rey Isshin observando desde el balcón de fiestas con impaciencia, había pasado ya 16 años desde que aquellas bondadosas hadas se habían llevado a su más preciado tesoro y felicidad. El buen hombre dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano sobre sus cabellos como señal de nerviosismo.

– No hay señal de ella aun Urahara, Byakuya. – suspiro desanimado el pobre padre de la pelinaranja.

– Es natural, falta media hora para que se oculte el sol, Isshin. – dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, tez blanca, usando un taje de noble color verde pasto y al igual que un sombrero verde con líneas blancas. – Excelente pavo. – comento el hombre mientras comía con agrado una pieza de pavo.

– Podrías dejar de comer Duque Urahara. – dijo Byakuya mientras observaba con desagrado al rubio.

– Oh, vamos rey Byakuya, venimos a celebrar por dos simples razones. – en ese momento la mirada gris del noble comenzó a tornarse fría y molesta. – Y tú, Isshin, deberías alegrarte y celebrar que las batallas por fin terminaron; y además tu hija no tardara en venir.

– Perdona duque Urahara, pero después de 16 años de incertidumbre, de nunca saber… – al momento en que Isshin comenzó en hablar, el noble de cabellera rubia comenzó a buscar una servilleta para limpiarse.

Pero al no encontrar nada tomo un pedazo de tela de la vestimenta del Kurosaki para limpiarse; Byakuya al ver eso comenzó a reírse en sus adentros mientras mantenía una mirada fija y seria en los dos hombres.

– Pasado, todo quedo en el pasado Isshin. – respondió animadamente Urahara.

– A propósito, duque Urahara usted nos iba decir algo a Kurosaki y a mí. – hablo el Kuchiki en un tono tranquilo y serio.

– Eh?, ah!, si es cierto que tonto soy, Keigo. – en ese momento el duque comenzó a aplaudir mientras que en ese mismo instante apareció un joven de cabellos castaños, tez aperlada y vistiendo un traje de lo que parecía ser de un músico que traía consigo una bandeja de oro junto con tres copas pequeñas de plata y una botella de vino. – Esta noche vamos a brindar con algo muy especial que he reservado durante 16 años. Un brindis por el futuro.

– Eso es Urahara. – al momento en que Isshin dijo eso, Urahara comenzó a servir el vino en tres copas grandes de oro puro mientras que él se las daba a sus compadres. – Por el futuro.

– Por el futuro. – murmuro Byakuya.

En ese momento los tres nobles comenzaron a beber aquella bebida, y bueno, también Keigo comenzó a beber disfrutando de la deliciosa y alcohólica bebida. Una vez que los tres nobles dejaron de beber, Urahara empezó a servirles más.

– Estupendo vino. – comento Urahara ya algo tomado, Keigo que ya estaba un poco ido asintió torpemente. – Y ahora por el nuevo hogar.

– ¿Nuevo hogar? – preguntaron confundidos el Kuchiki y el Kurosaki al rubiecito.

– Pues sí, los chicos necesitan un hogar propio. – exclamo el duque, mientras tanto Keigo al ver la botella entre sus narices comenzó a servirse una vez más en la copa. – Donde críen a sus polluelos. – rio torpemente el noble.

– Supongo que sí. – asintió Isshin, mientras que Byakuya aún no podía concordar con ello.

– A su tiempo. – respondió el Kuchiki.

– Por supuesto, ahora brindemos por el nido. – exclamo ya algo pasado el rubiecito a sus colegas.

Solamente Isshin y Urahara celebraban el momento mientras que Byakuya simplemente observaba con seriedad a los dos nobles ya algo tomados, aunque bueno también Keigo lo estaba igual mientras tocaba la bandolina que en ese momento se le había roto de repente una cuerda.

– Los planos. – dijo ya borracho Urahara.

– ¿Planos? – pensó Byakuya mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Ahora Isshin, Byakuya el momento que ustedes dos han estado esperando desde que llegue. – en ese momento Keigo ya algo borracho llevo un papiro donde tenía el plano de un castillo hacia los dos reyes de los dos diferentes reinos. – ¿Y bien que les parece?, nada ostentoso por supuesto salón de recepciones, 40 alcobas son un chales de recreo.

– Quieres decir ¿Qué ya comenzaste con todo esto? – pregunto el pelinegro un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Comenzado?, más bien querrás decir terminado. – ante esa declaración la mirada ojigris del noble Kuchiki se dilato un poco de la sorpresa. – Es más, mañana podrán mudarse los novios.

– ¿Mañana? – preguntaron al unísono anonadados los dos reyes.

– Pero Urahara, si todavía no se han casado. – dijo Isshin a su compadre.

– No te preocupes, hoy me encargare yo de todo eso. – contesto burlonamente el rubio.

– Estas sobrellevando los limites duque Urahara. – comento Byakuya en su tono más serio que podía hablar.

– Oh, vamos Byakuya considéralo como un regalo de bodas, después de todo estamos hablando sobre el futuro de mi ahijado con mi sobrina. – ante aquella declaración el noble Kuchiki maldijo mentalmente a Urahara, al fin y al cabo él tenía razón; Hissana y él habían decidido en nombrar a Urahara Kisuke como padrino oficial del primogénito y heredero al trono. – Por el casorio.

– Aguarda Urahara, ahora no he visto a mi hija tan siquiera y ya la estas apartándola de mí. – se quejó el Kurosaki como niño chiquito.

En ese momento el rubio tenía pensado en servirle otro trago más al rey pero este se lo impidió haciendo que apartara el vino y este saliera de la botella. Keigo al ver eso aprovecho de que los tres nobles estuvieran distraídos mientras se servía la bebida alcohólica en su bandolina.

– Se la conseguiste para Rukio, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto Urahara.

– Si pero… – en ese momento en que el Kurosaki iba a hablar el rubio interrumpió de nuevo.

– ¿Y tú, y Byakuya quieren tener nietos no? – en ese momento la mirada del noble Kuchiki comenzó a fruncirse cuando observo a su compadre Isshin poniendo una cara como la de un niño que le dan un dulce.

– Desde luego que si… pero… – nuevamente el rey fue interrumpido por el duque.

– El tiempo es oro, y además tú, Masaki, Byakuya y Hissana ya no son unos niños. – comento burlonamente el rubio duque. – ¡Por la boda!

– Duque Urahara se razonable. – hablo Byakuya.

– Concuerdo con Byakuya, Urahara. Además Ichigo aún no sabe nada del compromiso con el hijo de Byakuya y Hissana. – explico Isshin mientras recibía miradas de parte del rubio y del pelinegro.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene malo en eso? – pregunto burlonamente Urahara.

– Bueno pues… que podría causarle espanto a la pobre niña. – aclaro la duda el Kurosaki, en ese momento el Kuchiki lo miro de forma sombría y fría mientras que con una voz oscura y llena de enfado le llamo la atención al rey.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kurosaki?

– N-nada Byakuya, yo solo trataba de decir que… – Isshin trato de hablar pero estaba bastante nervioso como para hablar.

– Entonces ¿Por qué dices que tu hija no le gusta a mi hijo? – pregunto fríamente el noble Kuchiki.

– Vamos Byakuya lo estas malinterpretando. – comento el Kurosaki trata de calmar al enfadado noble.

– Sera mejor que llame a Hissana y a Masaki para que detenga esta "pelea" – dijo Urahara mientras se retiraba del lugar en busca de las dos esposas del Kurosaki y del Kuchiki.

– Solamente déjame decirte una cosa Kurosaki, nunca en mi vida había utilizado mi poder hacia a ti, pero, esta vez lo conocerás. – en ese momento Byakuya desenvaino su espada mientras intentaba atacar a Isshin.

– B-Byakuya ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – el pelicafe se atraganto con su propia saliva mientras intentaba huir de la furia del pelinegro.

– Solamente intento defender _mi orgullo_. Y además… defenderé la descendencia de _mi orgullo_. – justamente cuando Byakuya iba a tirar el primer golpe una voz llena de seguridad y orden le llamo su atención.

– ¡Byakuya Kuchiki, baje esa espada ahora mismo!

– H-Hissana. – tartamudeo el noble sintiéndose intimidado por su mujer quien lo miraba como una madre regañando a su hijo porque se portó mal.

– Nada de Hissana, baje esa espada ahora. – ordeno Hissana a su esposo.

– S-sí. – asintió el noble mientras guardaba su espada.

– ¡OH, DULCE REINA HISSANA ME A SALVADO LA VIDA! – grito de la alegría Isshin mientras se proponía en abrazar a su futura cuñada, pero en ese momento fue detenido por su esposa.

– Alto allí Isshin Kurosaki.

– M-Masaki. – tartamudeo el rey.

– Se puede saber ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – pregunto la reina Masaki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y zapateaba el suelo esperando una buena explicación de parte de los dos reyes.

– Solamente estábamos celebrando por la llegada de su hija, Reina Masaki. – respondió un poco tranquilo Byakuya mientras que aún se sentía intimidado por la mirada de su esposa. Pero en ese momento las miradas de las dos reinas cambiaron.

– Ya veo… si por fin tendré a mi pequeña niña a mi lado otra vez. – dijo la pelicastaño mientras embozaba una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

– Bueno parece que el pleito aquí por fin termino. – comento Urahara burlonamente.

– En eso tienes mucha razón Urahara. – asintió Isshin. – Además tarde o temprano mi hija y Rukio se enamoraran cuando se vean. Y después cuando se enamoren… TENDREMOS MUCHISIMOS NIETOS Y NIETAS.

– Oh, eso sería maravilloso. Desde ahora llamare a los ebanistas que empiecen hacer las cunas mañana. – dijo el duque mientras les servía más de aquel vino a Byakuya e Isshin para celebrar.

– Ahora ya sabemos cómo ellos terminaron así. – dijo Hissana mientras que ella y Masaki se le había colgado una gotita detrás de su nuca cuando observaron a los dos nobles (Isshin y Urahara) tomar nuevamente aquel vino.

– Excelente idea amigo mío. – dijo Isshin. – Bien ahora brindaremos por las manos de los ebanistas…

En ese momento los cinco nobles guardaron silencio cuando escucharon un extraño sonido que provenía de aquel salón, las miradas de los presentes buscaron y buscaron aquel extraño ruido. Fue en eso cuando Urahara e Isshin lo habían encontrado, las miradas de los nobles se fijaron en unas piernas que se encontraban descubiertas por debajo de la mesa.

Byakuya quito el largo mantel de terciopelo color marrón mientras que todos habían observado que un Keigo ya hacia dormido en el suelo con la bandolina puesta en su cabeza. Aquellos raros sonidos eran las cuerdas de aquel instrumento junto con los ronquidos del muchacho. En ese momento las dos reinas soltaron una leve risa al ver aquella graciosa escena del músico durmiente, pero luego sus risas fueron interrumpidas por la sonora voz del heraldo.

– ¡Su alteza real; el príncipe Rukio Kuchiki!

– ¡Rukio! – exclamo de alegría Hissana.

– Por fin llego… 2 horas tarde. – comento Byakuya mientras que él y su esposa se dirigieron a la salida del castillo para recibir a su primogénito.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo del Rey Isshin, los gritos de emoción y las trompetas que anunciaba la llegada del príncipe mientras que él montaba con gracia, elegancia y a toda prisa su yegua; Sode. El pelinegro tenia aquella sonrisa que aun decoraba sus labios cuando recordaba los momentos en el que convivio con aquella hermosa doncella de cabellos como el atardecer.

Lo tenía bien decidido, hablaría con sus padres y con los dos reyes Kurosaki que le permitieran casarse con aquella chica que la convertiría en su esposa, y que le disculpara por no cumplir la promesa en casarse con la hija de Isshin y Masaki. Cuando Rukio llego a las entradas del castillo lo primero que se encontró allí fue a sus padres; su madre recibiéndolo con una sonrisa cálida, cariñosa y maternal, y su padre con aquella mirada de orgullo y seriedad.

Rukio detuvo al instante el galopeo de Sode mientras que ella se detuvo al instante.

– Rukio. Bienvenido hijo mío. – dijo Hissana mientras abrazaba a su hijo con tanta fuerza.

– Madre.

– Llegas tarde Rukio, un Kuchiki siempre tiene que llegar a tiempo a la hora que se le indiqué. – comento Byakuya en su tono serio y paternal.

– Lo se padre, y lamento la demora no volverá a ocurrir. – se disculpó el pelinegro.

– Eso espero. – Byakuya observo a su hijo de pies a cabeza mientras que el noble fruncía su ceño.

– Hijo, tienes que ir a tu habitación rápidamente y ponerte algo decente. No puedes permitir que tu futura esposa te vea así. – ordeno la esposa del noble a su hijo, mientras que el joven le sonrió cálidamente a su madre.

– Pero si ya me ha visto así, madre. – en ese momento los dos pelinegros mayores le vieron con incredulidad.

– ¿Te ha visto? ¿Dónde? – pregunto Byakuya a su primogénito y heredero al trono.

– Una vez en un sueño. – respondió el pelinegro, mientras había sacado a bailar a su madre su padre le miro fija y molestamente.

– ¡Rukio Kuchiki, suelta a tu madre enseguida y mírame! – ordeno el rey a su hijo mientras que él le miraba divertido. – Ahora dime, ¿Qué es esa tontería de que te vio en un sueño? – pregunto seriamente.

– No, no fue en un sueño, padre. En realidad lo he visto. – confeso Rukio mientras aquella sonrisa de enamorado había decorado una vez más sus labios.

– ¿A la princesa Ichigo? – pregunto Hissana maravillada y alegre.

– Estupendo, debemos avisarle a Kurosaki y a su esposa les va a causar mucha… – en ese momento cuando el rey Kuchiki iba por subir las escaleras la voz de su hijo le detuvo.

– Yo no he dicho que fuera Ichigo, padre.

– ¿Cómo?... – Byakuya le miro confundido. – Seguramente que lo dijiste Rukio, tu…

– Dije que vi a la joven que será mi esposa y no sé quién será… una campesina supongo. – ante aquella confesión el rostro del noble se le puso pálido como el papel, mientras que Hissana se quedó asombrada en su lugar.

– ¿Campesina? ¿Una ca… – Byakuya no tenía palabras para hablar estaba completamente en shock. – Tú… tú te vas a casar con una… Rukio tu estas bromeando ¿Verdad? – pregunto el noble a su hijo, pero luego vio que el joven de ojos amatistas ladeo su cabeza en forma de negación. – ¿Esta bromeando verdad?

Sode también ladeo su cabeza en forma de negación, mientras que Hissana observo los ojos de su primogénito. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en los labios de la reina mientras que dijo un "entiendo".

– Pues al parecer tu hijo dice la verdad Byakuya-sama. – dijo Hissana a su esposo.

– No, tú no puedes hacer esto a tu madre y a mi renunciar al reino, a la corona por una campesina. – exploto el noble mientras que las miradas de Rukio y su madre lo miraron tranquilos pero en aquellos ojos se podía ver un "mira quien lo dice". – Pero te juro, Rukio Kuchiki, te juro no vas a hacerlo. Eres un príncipe, un Kuchiki y vas a casarte con una princesa.

– Estas viviendo en el pasado padre, estamos en pleno siglo 14 y hoy en día… – en ese momento el joven príncipe fue interrumpido por su padre.

– Hoy en día, Rukio Kuchiki, todavía sigo siendo el rey y tu padre. – Hissana comenzó a soltar una leve risa por el comportamiento de su marido y la de su hijo. – Y te ordeno que uses esa cabeza tuya y…

– Y me case la mujer quien amo. – dijo Rukio mientras se dirigió a Sode para después montarla.

– Exacto. – hablo sin pensar el noble.

– Adiós padre, adiós madre. – se despidió entusiasmado el heredero del trono Kuchiki mientras se alejaba poco a poco de sus padres.

– Adiós hijo y buena suerte. – se despidió Hissana de su hijo.

– Adiós Rukio vas a casarte con una… – en ese momento Byakuya reacciono de manera inmediata mientras trataba de detener las "locuras" de su rebelde hijo. – ¡Rukio Kuchiki detente en este preciso momento, es una orden! – al ver que su hijo se alejó del reino Byakuya le observo con aquella defraudada mirada, mientras tanto su esposa le miraba con tranquilidad y a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente. – ¿Qué vamos hacer Hissana? ¿Con qué cara vamos a mostrar a Kurosaki y a su esposa?

– Byakuya-sama no se ponga así por favor, si nuestro decidió esa decisión no nos tenemos que oponer a ello. – dijo Hissana a su marido mientras que el noble le miraba cabizbajo. – Además… ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tú también fuiste así a su edad?

– Como no he de olvidarlo Hissana. – el Kuchiki miro a su esposa con una calidez y ternura. – Pero eso fue diferente.

– Para mí no Byakuya-sama. – la mujer llevo sus manos sobre el rostro de su esposo mientras le acariciaba. – Yo fui una plebeya cuando usted me conoció, y usted apenas iba ascender al trono cuando su padre; Soujun-sama decidió en casarlo con Lady Yoruichi.

– Si… lo sé. Después de que yo te conocí mi mundo empezó a cambiar hasta caer profundamente enamorado de ti, mi querida flor de cerezo. – en ese mismo instante Byakuya beso los labios de su esposa mientras que ella le correspondía. – Hissana… ¿Qué le diremos a Kurosaki y a su esposa cuando se enteren de que nuestro se quiere casar con aquella muchacha que le robo su corazón?

– La verdad Byakuya-sama, solo eso, la verdad. – fue lo único que dijo Lady Kuchiki mientras que las miradas de los dos reyes observaron la entrada del palacio.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos y que se hayan divertido a lo grande.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario que se les ofrezca dejarme.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
